My true mother
by Cowboyhaters93
Summary: Finding your real Parent


This will be a Azenor Sage and Neale themes in this,Super powerful Harry, Genius Harry James and Harry's blood adopted mother was killed in 1979 Harry is 17 and neville is 10 and James and Lily did not marry, manipulative Dumbledore but not evil, pairing might be with an older woman, female Bill Weasley, Voldemort dead not coming back no horcruxes

Chapter 1

"Andromeda! Narcissa!" Cassiopeia's mother, Violetta, called them. "Why didn't you tell me that Bellatrix had a child?"

Cassiopeia heard Narcissa gasp in shock beside her. The other ladies fell silent and everyone was staring from Violetta to Andromeda and Narcissa and back again.

"What are you talking about?" Andromeda asked.

Violetta sniffed. "It says right here on the tree that Bellatrix has a son," she announced.

Cassiopeia moved at once to her mother's side and the other ladies of the room seemed to move a moment after her, crowding around Violetta and Cassiopeia. Cassiopeia easily found Bellatrix's name upon the tree and gasped aloud when she slowly trailed her finger down from Bellatrix's name to that of Henry James Potter. His name lit up, aflame, after she ran her fingers over his name. The other ladies began to murmur their surprise and their shock that Bellatrix has a son.

"Jint," Andromeda whispered the name of the Elf.

Mistress Andromeda called for Jint?" the Elf asked her with warmth and excitement in his eyes.

"Jint, we would like to know how Henry Potter was born Andromeda said

James Potter's wife was sterile and he knew he could not beget an heir from her so he used the life debt mistress Trixie owned to him, she was ordered not to tell anybody about.

They were all shocked by this and could not imagine Bella forced to part with her child. Did anyone know about this child, only 2 Frank Longbotton and Sirius Black. Callidora is shocked by Frank's involvement in all of this, thank you jent and she pops away. So Bella has a son and not just anyone but the bwl, will he even believe use, he is the icon of the light side voiced Narcissa.

Melania began to move away from the group then. "Get comfortable ladies," she called out to them as she strode purposefully toward the door. "I think it is time that we involved Lord Black in our endeavors. He needs to know about Henry," she said before she left the room to go call her husband to Blackmoor. 5 minutes later Arcturus and Pollux walked through, and they straight for the tapestry. You said Sirius knew about voiced it Acturus, according to her elf both Sirius and Frank knew about it. I will worry about Sirius later on, but now we have a new member of the family, Henry was already a member from Dorea. Well I never thought me and Rea would share a great grandson, said Pollux. So how are we going to go about this, I think Dumbledore knew Henry's real lineage voiced Cedrella, why you say that voiced Cassiopeia. Something tells me he does, him and Belinda are friends and Belinda said that Dumbledore told him to wait to claim his heritage. We will get Sirius to ask him to take an inheritance test. Tomorrow is a hogsmeade weekend, Andromeda said. I write to Nyaphadora and tell her to meet us at the 3 broomsticks. They left with Narcissa,Pollux,Arcturus, and Andromeda going to Sirius's manor. Sirius was in the foyer when they came in, Sirius said Arcturus we want to know about Harry's birth and here Sirius stilled, well there's nothing to know about he said, we know he is Bella's son Pollux butted in. How did you find out he asked, family tapestry was all he said, well what do you want to know. Why were we never told demanded Arcturus, James used the life dept Bella owned him not to say anything. When Harry was born Marlene blood adopted him and Bella never had any contact with him again. So that's why at her trial she was asking for her son Andromeda thought, would he even accept the fact that Bellatrix is his mother asked Pollux? I do not know, he does not like her because of what she did to Frank and Alice, his second set of godparents. Well can you get him to Gringotts tomorrow to prove it asked Andromeda, yeah I can, I will send a message with my elf. Good I will legalize him as Bella's son and he will get her assets when she dies.

**Next Day Gringotts**

Sirius why are we here asked Harry I want you to take an inheritance test, why Dumbledore told me it was best that I do not claim it. Dumbledore does not know what he is talking about anyway, you should claim it now said Sirius. Just then Arcturus, Pollux ,Narcissa and Andromeda comes in with a goblin,ok heir blood please drop 7 drops of blood on this parchment he does and the results are mind blowing to him

Henry (Harry) James Potter

Age: 17

DOB: July 31,1970

Father: James Charlus Potter (pureblood)

Mother: Bellatrix Vega Lestrange nee Black (pureblood)

Blood Adopted: Marlene Iris Potter nee Mckinnon

Lordships to be claimed:

Paternal:

Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter(absorbed the Gryffindor,Ravenclaw,Linfred,Roland,Pellinore,Emmrys and Fleamont lines) 230 votes to the Wizengamot seat

Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell(absorbed the Slytherin line) 60 votes to the wizengamot seat

Most Ancient and Noble House of Davenport(absorbed the Wentworth Line and Rowlins Line)40 votes

Noble House of Adkins

Noble House of Byrd

Noble house of Clark

Noble house of Kirk

Noble house of Scott

Maternal:

Most Ancient and Noble House of Mckinnon(blood adopted) 30 votes

Ancient and Most noble house of Turner(blood adopted) 25 votes

Noble house of Lewis 5 votes

Noble House of Marshall 5 votes

Noble house of Rodway 5 votes

Magical Heir

Most Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt

Most Ancient and Noble House of Lestrange

**Magical Abilities:**

**Parseltongue**

**Defensive Magic**

**Offensive Magic**

**Combat Mage**

**Parselmagic**

**Dark Arts**

**Occlumency**

**Legilimency**

**Wandless magic **

**Shadow manipulation **

**Fire manipulation **

**Transfiguration affinity **

**Wiccan powers**

**Advanced Electrokinesis - The ability to shoot extremely powerful beam-like blasts of pure electricity.**

**Advanced Fire Throwing - The ability to shoot a beam of highly concentrated, torch-like fire.**

**Advanced Telekinesis - An advanced form of Telekinesis. It allows the user to move very large objects and create a powerful burst of sheer telekinetic energy.**

**Electrokinesis - The elemental ability to control and generate electricity and throw lightning**

**Energy Balls - The ability to throw balls of electrically charged energy.**

**Energy Beam - The ability to shoot deadly beams of energy.**

**Fear Amplification - The ability to amplify another being's fear.**

**Fear Projection - A powerful ability to project others' fears to reality. It is associated with Fear Amplification.**

**Fireballs - The ability to generate balls of fire.**

**Fire Throwing - The ability to throw streams of fire from the hands.**

**Force Fields - The ability to control a shield of great amount of concentrated force.**

**Glamouring - The ability to change appearance to look like another person by creating an illusion around the user.**

**Healing - The ability to heal injuries and diseases of others.**

How can this be yelled Harry with Magic rowing off of him, Harry calm down yelled Sirius. All this is true me and Sarah never just told you, how can she be my mother, Marlene could not have kids, Bella owned your dad a life debt for saving her our first she year when she fell off her broom in flying class. So he used her debt to him, got her pregnant and Marlene blood adopted you Sirius said. The words are sinking in, did Dumbledore know, I can't say for sure that he knows. Great my mother is a psychotic sociopath who if given the chance will get me up to the dark lord. And at this Narcissa leap to Bellatrix's defense, Bella was only a death eater because of the marriage contract forced her to obey her husband's bidding Narcissa yelled. This is it true Sirius Harry asked, yes the marriage contract gave Rudolphus full control of her. Well damn he said when a goblin came into the room, these have just activated, what are those he asked, marriage contracts, the first 1 is between Potter and Weasley which engages you to 17 old Belinda Weasley and the second is between Malfoy and Potter for 27 old Syndra Mlfoy. Everybody was shocked by that So my godson will have to marry 2 women years his elder. Well we only have 2 months on the Malfoy contract and a year on the Weasley contract. Well Harry I will get in contact with Lord(s) Malfoy and Weasley for you and begin the negotiation for you. Alright but you know aunt Sarah will want to be there and I need to talk to Amelia, what for asked Sirius, to see if I can get Bellatrix freed. He turns to Arcturus, Lord Black can you give me her betrothal contract so I show to director Bones to get her free. I will get it from the vault so you can give it to Director Bones to get Bella free. They talked some more before Arcturus left to get Bell's marriage contract and Pollux and Andromeda went home with Narcissa staying around. Madam Malfoy was there something I can help you with he says, yes you can start by calling me aunt Narcissa. I'm not ready to start calling you that yet, it will be a while before I'am Harry said. Narcissa shook her head and that is when Arcturus came back in, here is a copy of the contract, hopefully she will be released in a week. Arcturus and Narcissa left, Lord Potter here are your assets said the goblin

**Potter Accounts**

**Main vault- number 50 H**

596,487,265,510,900,000 **G** 16 **S** 2 **K**

Assorted Jewels- 5,085,000,152 **G**

Heirlooms

Family Wands

Books

**Heir vault- number 51 H**

540,987,651 **G** 15 **S** 5 **K**

Assorted Jewels- 547,221 **G **12 **S** 16 **K**

Heirlooms

Books

**Manor vault- number 52**

Furniture

Portraits

**Library vault- number 53 H**

Originals of Potter Library

Family journals

**Armory vault- number 54**

Weapons

Armor

**vault- number 55**

548,584,332 **G** 15 **S **22** K**

Books

Brooms

**vault- number 56**

642,581,214 **G **15 **S **25 **K**

Books

Jewelry

Dresses

**James Potter personal vault- number 57**

985,254,854 **G **15 **S **2 **K**

Books

Portrait

Brooms

**Marlene Mckinnon Potter personal vault- number 58**

541,336,547 **G** 12 **S **28 **K**

Books

Dresses

Jewelry

**Harry Potter personal vault- number 59**

658,857,154 **G **14 **S **24 **K**

Books

Knickknacks

Brooms

**Potter family school trust vault- number 687**

5,001,546 **G **12 **S** 22 **K- **refills every September 1

tops at 600,000 **G**

**Godric's Hollow vault-number 826**

Furniture

Books

Baby toys

**Potter Properties**

Potter Manor- unplottable

Hunting Lodge- Belgium

Marauder's Retreat- France

Godric's Hollow- England

Lake Cottage- Caribbean

Lyons Castle- unplottable

Ravens Tower- unplottable

Gryffindor Castle

Ravenclaw Roost- Ravenclaw ancestral home

50% of Hogwarts

Potter Mansion -Britain, exact location unplottable

Potter Hideaway- South Wales coast house 5 miles NE of Cei Bach Beach,

Potter Villa- located 10 Miles West of Grainval

Potter Hall in Glasgow, Scotland

10 bedroom penthouse in London

15 bedroom Beach house in Malibu, California

12 bedroom penthouse in New York City

20 bedroom mansion in Toronto, Canada

Potter Palace -The Ancestral Home of all Potters in times of piece. Established in the early sixth Century. Over looks a small magical village, in which tributes are paid to the Potter', in exchange for their protection. The Castle has been renovated several times to accommodate the changing times. More information is only known to the Head of the House, made available through a book that is self-updating.

Potter Castle-The Private, in country retreat of the Lord and Lady of the House of Potter. Est. 1293 AD

Potter Villa- A small Villa located in France, surrounded by a group of neighboring Veela.

Potter Farm- A large 5,000 Acre Farm cared for by the Potter Elves. Also holds one of the largest greenhouses in the country.

Potter Beast Storage Site- Under a Fidelius. Beast such as Basilisk, acromantulas are stored here for the Potter Family. Maintained by House Elves. The Acromantula silk is sold on the wizarding market, and as well as the thousands of Galleon's from the Dead beast.

Linfred manor

Linfred castle

Stinchcombe castle

Fleamont manor

Fleamont castle

Roland Hall

Roland Palace

Roland Hills

Pellinore manor

Pellinore castle

Pellinore Hall

Island off the coast of mexico

Ravenclaw Vault: 361,223,300,424 Galleons

Roland Vault: 1,909,223,444,828,000 223,000 Knuts

Gryffindor Vault: 525,777,600,316 Galleons

Pellinore Vault 987,000,000,453 Galleons

Fleamont Vault: 773,223,456,000

Linfred Vault: 967,360,421,767,223 Galleons 1,714,900 Sickles, 620,000 Knuts

Potter Businesses

100% Potter's Premium Potions

HolyHead Harpies-75%

Quality Quidditch Supplies-65%

80% Nimbus Racing Broom Company

Potter Farms and Apothecary - 75%

Jaguar 40%

Ford 35%

Microsoft 45%

25% Gringotts (Majority, Muggle Company)

50% ownership of Trump Organization

50% of Spearmint Rhino corporation( Brothel Houses)

Emmrys: 750,000,000,000,000 galleons in Vault

**Peverell Accounts**

**Main Vault- number 5**

754,254,257,115 **G **14 **S** 24 **K**

Heirlooms

Books

Portrait

Weapons

Armor

Wands

**Peverell Properties**

Asp Palace- unplottable

25% Hogwarts

Peverell Castle - Lancaster

Peverell Hall - Radnor

Peverell Vale – North England

Peverell House – London

Kinloch Castle – Scotland

Peverell Manor- Located in the northern part of Devonshire

Slytherin Manor

Slytherin Castle

Serpets Castle

Slytherin Palace

Slytherin Fort – North Sea

Slytherin Vault 3,828,000,455,000

I will have to mail you the rest of these assets because I have to dig up the Davenport, Mckinnon, Lestrange accounts. Well Sirius pretty soon you will have a god daughter in law and he roared laughing about this.

Reviews?


End file.
